It is known, from previous applications such as WO96/01224 and WO94/13154, to provide containers from which food product, particularly ice cream or other frozen confections e.g. sorbet, frozen yoghurt, can be extruded through an outlet whose cross-section is less than the cross-section of the container. Reducing the internal volume of the container can be done in a range of different ways, such as deforming the container or by using a piston inside the container. The containers have an outlet through which product is discharged and the outlet shapes the product during discharge.
Conventionally, the containers are provided with a protective sticker placed over the outlet in order to protect the product from the outside environment. This protective sticker is removed prior to the container being placed in the dispensing machine and the product being dispensed. It is desirable to provide an alternative to a protective sticker, and preferably provide a container which is compatible with existing dispensing machines.
Previous application WO03/010062 provides a container with displaceable parts which can move from a closed position to an open position to define an outlet of the container.
However, there can be difficulties when moulding or operating such containers.
The present invention aims to overcome or mitigate the problems associated with the prior art.